User talk:Dude wo
Have something to say? Feel free to post a new message at the bottom of this page and I will get back to you on . Cheers! Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Replay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse I was just wondering if you wanted the videos added on the separate pages, I've just been going to youtube and copying them. I figured since you founded this wiki you should have the final say. Hey. I was wondering if we should have a page for Dan's dad. I know he's not part of Replay, but his video series with Dan might qualify him. Also, he's funny. What do you think? TraderInTown 03:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if we should add a "Highlights" section to the Replay pages or combine it with the "Notes", something that would summarize all the conversations they have through the Replay video. Ultimace 21:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wondering how detailed the requested Game Informer Show page should be. I don't know if it should be very basic or if I should add a list page for each episode or something like that. Since it's more of an extension of Replay and not a part of the show I wasn't sure if it should get much attention or not. --Daruniah 20:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Your solution sounds much easier and less complicated. I will get on that. Daruniah 01:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I recently did a big update to the list of Replay episodes, and added a list of Game Informer Show episodes. I think it'd be cool to get this wiki more up-to-date overall - it's kind of stuck in 2012 at the moment, especially the front page. Just wondering if you're still active here at all (looks like you haven't been for a while). I don't seem to be able to edit things on the front page, like the news sections, etc. (unless I'm just missing how to do it). Anyway, basically just wondering if you're still around. Otherwise I was thinking it might be nice to start fresh with a new Game Informer wiki. Mjjaques (talk) 23:06, December 30, 2016 (UTC)